


One More Time

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Female!Kuroko, Genderbending, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rambutmu sangat indah, Tetsuyacchi." —Sekali lagi, Ryouta bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Ryouta selalu senang bila bertemu dengan senja. Langit yang memantulkan sinar oranye keemasan, berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. Apalagi, rutinitas favoritnya ditemani oleh orang terkasih, yang ada di sampingnya.

“Rambutmu sangat indah, Tetsuyacchi.”

Ryouta tidak berbohong. Ia tidak pernah mengira jika helaian rambut berwarna biru muda itu selembut sutra. Ia tidak akan tahu bila kekasihnya tidak mendaratkan kepala di pundaknya, mendorongnya untuk mengelus puncak kepalanya.

Rambut biru yang terjun bebas sepanjang punggung memang selalu menggoda Ryouta untuk membelainya, dan sekaranglah kesempatannya. Jemarinya menyusuri setiap inchi keindahan pada gadis itu, rasanya malaikat menyayanginya.

Ryouta menilik sekilas ke arahnya, senyum tipis tersunggingkan. Sepasang iris milik gadis itu tertutupi kelopak matanya, pantas saja dari tadi ia merasakan deru napas yang begitu halus.

Pemuda itu rela dijadikan sandaran ketika lelah menyergapnya, karena ia sadar kesempatan seperti ini mungkin tidak pernah datang.

Ryouta pun juga paham akan pekerjaan Tetsuya, di mana kesabaran dan ketelitian dalam membaca sususan kanji agar diminati banyak kalangan cukup menguras tenaganya. 

Hubungan jarak jauh yang dijalinnya bersama Tetsuya menyiksa batin. Pasalnya, di mana ia berada, pandangannya hanya warna biru muda cerah, mengingatkannya pada gadis itu.

Angin semilir berhembus, mengajak ujung rambut secerah langit musim panas itu untuk menari. Aroma _vanilla_ yang dirindukan Ryouta menguar kuat. Jemarinya turun ke punggung si gadis, mengusap selembut mungkin. Ia tidak ingin mengusik kedamaian yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Ryouta tidak bisa berhenti untuk memandang wajah malaikat kecil yang ada di sampingnya. Tangannya bergerak ke puncak kepala, mengelus penuh afeksi. Bibirnya mencuri kesempatan untuk mendarat pada kening yang terhalang poni, menyiratkan keinginannya melindungi Tetsuya.

Gerakan gusar samar terlihat pada Tetsuya, membuat Ryouta sedikit khawatir. Untunglah hanya sekilas, itu artinya pemuda itu tidak mengganggu Tetsuya yang sedang nyaman dalam dunianya.

Lagi, ia mengulas senyum. Matanya bergulir memandang cakrawala. Jika Ryouta diizinkan untuk menyampaikan permintaan terakhir, ia ingin selalu di samping Tetsuya hingga napasnya habis tidak tersisa.

Sekali lagi, Ryouta ingin bersama Tetsuya yang telah menjadi candu dalam hidupnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Klise, plot bunny banget. Niatnya nulis project malah kepikiran beginian. Ha-ha-ha-ha. #dibuang


End file.
